We are Family
by soniitk
Summary: This is a song that the Mugiwaras decided to do for their Captain and each nakama.


_"When the flag call is calling us,_

_And the wind is following us,_

_We will pursue our dreams._

_Together with the ones our paths crossed._

_We will go onto our next adventure._

_We proudly raise our flag._

_We will turn our dreams into reality._

_._

_Spirits high_

_Heads straight_

_No regrets_

_No second thoughts_

_And no turning back._

_Never hesitating,_

_Navigating forward_

_Not knowing what course to take_

_Without a compass guiding our way_

_Just listening to what our heart desires._

_._

_The wind may take other course,_

_But we will dominate it and sail on it._

_The bonds that we made _

_are what made us stronger._

_Memories that we share,_

_will always remain livid on our hearts._

_._

_We will laugh_

_We will cheer_

_._

_There might be dark days, rainy days but even so .._

_We will own the dark and the light that will lead us to a new adventure _

_Be stronger than an ocean can be._

_Be fierce than the storm._

_I will hold my dream for you_

_And you will hold mine too._

_._

_Together one day our dreams will come true I know; I just know they will._

_And I also know you will be there too._

_._

_Being freer than the lonely waves_

_Without stopping ,_

_Even if the whole world stands apart,_

_and the world itself is our enemy,_

_and try to hunt us down._

_We will go. _

_Where our hearts desire_

_We will fight_

_if they try to stop us down._

_._

_We have seen what others could only dream of._

_We have touched those dreams_

_We've fly through the sky, and touch the clouds. ._

_We have gone deep the mighty sea._

_We have seen,_

_We have feel._

_What our dreams are made of._

_We've heard the bell that echoes through the big sky and the sea waves._

_._

_._

_A sky of pink petals of the Sakura tree._

_In this rain of pink petals,_

_Dancing they fall._

_To this world so cloudy,_

_Painting with its pink the foggy sky._

_Coloring a picture for you._

_With your knowledge and care_

_You will accomplish to cure any disease_.

_In this so vast ocean, our paths crossed._

_And I'm happy for it._

_._

_._

_At the end of our road, that place undoubtedly exists._

_That place where the four seas meet._

_I'm sure you will find it._

_If one day I fall, and I refuse to continue_

_I know you'll help me to stand back up._

_And I'm happy for it._

_._

_._

_Your fight and your strength are only part of the man you truly are._

_I know someday you will achieve to be the best._

_That, I have no doubt about._

_You can be a very private person and fearsome looking._

_But you're loyalty to your nakama is indestructible._

_And I'm happy for it._

_._

_._

_The story may be taxed on a big stone._

_But believe our story will always be engraved in my heart._

_Our story would be incomplete without you._

_Our tastes and personalities are different._

_But our friendship does not define from it, but from each adventure and memories that we have share._

_And I'm happy for it._

_._

_._

_Although in our path, thunder and strong wind is settling._

_I know the ship you created will fly and sail to where our dreams are and beyond._

_I'm sure it will._

_Our meeting was perhaps not the best, but that made our paths meet._

_And I'm happy for it._

_._

_._

_A promise guided you to us._

_You'll sing and play that melody that makes us cheer and dance _

_to your appreciated nakama._

_At first I was scared, I thought you were just bones._

_But I know you're much more than that._

_And I'm happy for it._

_._

_._

_All our adventures will be told with your maps._

_In that I have no doubt._

_I know that more than gold, the treasure you value most._

_Are your nakama and family._

_And I am happy for it._

_._

_._

_You tell a thousand tales,_

_Though no one compares_

_What the true holds._

_You may be scare, you may tremble._

_Yet you continue on fighting._

_Not for your own, but for those you care most._

_A brave warrior of the sea you will become._

_ And I'm happy for it._

.

.

_Your dream made us meet, and brought us where we are now._

_No doubt you will be the next Pirate King._

_I'm sure you will._

_Every game and every fight, made our ties irreplaceable._

_We consider you more than a captain, you are our nakama._

_And I'm happy fort it._

.

.

_Our goals are different in their weight and shape._

_But our hearts are one._

_Dreams that were formed in one, _

_for a purpose and an unbreakable bond._

_We will fly and sail to the end of this adventure._

_No matter who you are or how you look, if you are prepared to die for your dream._

_Then you can come on board._

_._

_We are not heroes_

_We are not evil_

_We are Pirates_

_We are Nakamas_

_._

_Someday it will come true_

_Not forgetting our past,_

_and our dreams._

_._

_Living for today_

_With a future not fixed._

_._

_Even if the whole world chase us._

_We will go where our dreams hold._

_We will go where the flag tell us to._

_._

_Chasing our dreams._

_With courage and gleam_

_There may be gruesome times_

_But no matter where we go_

_We will remain united_

_._

_You know you can hold on to me tight_

_We will chase those who chase us._

_._

_We fly_

_We sing_

_We dance_

_We fight_

_._

_'Cause we are nakamas.._

_We are not Nakamas .._

_We are Family!."_

* * *

Sorry again if there is some misspellings, as you may know or not. I don't speak english very well. But I still want to share my stories and poetry which i love doing. So please if you find any, then please let me know so i can fix it.

Arigato for reading.


End file.
